


Starlight S.S.

by captainchakyeon



Series: Adventures of the Starlight S.S. [1]
Category: SHINee, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Captain Cha Hakyeon | N, Gen, takes place around the time of ds9's 4th season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainchakyeon/pseuds/captainchakyeon
Summary: Hakyeon is a brand new captain, commanding the starship 'Starlight S.S.'. As the crew travel amongst the stars, their lives change and intertwine together as they go about their curious journey.
Series: Adventures of the Starlight S.S. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043385
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Setting Sail

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! this was my nanowrimo project from november (which i didn't win, rip). this was born out of my love for star trek and kpop. as niche as it is, i hope both trekkies and kpoppies can enjoy it! if you're not a trekkie, don't fret about not knowing much about star trek lore! i've tried to keep it at face value so it isn't too confusing. if you want to understand the ranks a bit more you can [check this guide out](https://sites.google.com/site/starshipdestiny/uniforms/ranks). trekkies, if i get anything wrong pls don't chew me out D: i have a hard time remembering the techy details. i've also created a [pinterest board](https://www.pinterest.com/vixxiah/starlight-ss/), so it's easier for both readers and i to visualise how the characters and settings look!

“And if you have any trouble, please do contact Starfleet. I’ll answer any questions you have, as I always do.” Admiral Farok assures the new captain, as they walk together towards the new vessel - Starlight S.S. “You have shown leadership skill, but commanding a ship is very different from what you’ve experienced before.”

“I’m sure of it, Admiral.” Hakyeon smiles as he takes in the sight of the starship on the large Starfleet runway, a brand new Starfleet ship made for scientific study. For a vessel for study and research, it is quite enormous and has a large crew. "I'm expecting it to be."

This is a very large responsibility for a first time captain, but Hakyeon is anything but anxious right now. Even though he is young for a captain, he wants to prove that he can be an excellent one. His past experiences in command has shown his leadership skills.

For most new captains, they would want to explore completely new parts of the galaxy and encounter new alien life. They want the ambitious and heroic journeys through space people will talk about. For this ship however, that’s not exactly the case.

The Starlight will be doing scientific surveys and research on recently charted planets, essentially getting a better understanding of the planets the other spaceships have already discovered. But this is exactly what Hakyeon wants, as he’s always been drawn to biology and learning about different kinds of life. He’ll be able to prove himself as a captain, as well as learning about new life.

Besides, exploring new areas of the galaxy is known to be more risky. As a first time captain, he doesn’t desire possible conflict with alien life the Federation has no knowledge of. As exciting as that is, it’s also much more dangerous. As a scientific research starship, him and his crew will be able to discover new things in their journey with hopefully little risk.

“And don’t worry, I’ll keep in contact with you throughout our journey.” Hakyeon turns to the admiral, with a fond smile. Admiral Farok has been a great role model for the young commander. She saw the potential in him before many others did, which he’s thankful for. “If we’re ever passing by Vulcan, I’ll be sure to give you a visit, Admiral.”

“Good luck, captain. You’ll need it.” The admiral says. ‘Captain,’ does have a nice ring to it, Hakyeon thinks to himself. He wishes farewell to the Admiral, before slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder and heading to board his starship.

The other first officers and important personnel are also at the starship, boarding in a neat and timely manner. The lower crew members will board in a few hours via shuttlecraft once the starship is in orbit. Hakyeon confirms his identity with the security staff before joining the line. A few of the officers greet him, and make some polite small talk before splitting up to go to their own quarters and tasks.

The captain already had a thorough tour of the vessel with the first officers, so he’s easily able to navigate his way to his personal quarters. The atmosphere compared to the tour is very different, there’s a sense of excitement and anticipation in the air. The ship seems more alive than it did before, as officers are preparing for the journey.

Hakyeon still has a few moments before he has to report for a meeting, so he unpacks and settles into his quarters as much as he can for right now. He’ll have time to make this more homey in the future, as this will be what he calls home for the foreseeable future.

He sets his duffle bag on his bed, and takes in the sight of the captain’s suite. It’s slightly larger than the other quarters, and rather undecorated at the moment. The bed is to the left and sectioned off from the rest by a wall for privacy, the king sized bed sitting on a slightly elevated platform. A large window above is currently letting in the natural sunlight. An entrance to the bathroom is to the left of the bed.

Hakyeon looks about the rest of the room, the walls are painted maroon with a white accent. The back wall has a long horizontal window, along with a comfy looking window seat. Below the window seat is a couch with faux black leather, two glass tables are adjacent to it.

The captain looks at his wrist watch realizing he must go, and heads to the bathroom to change into his uniform. The uniform consists of a black thin turtleneck with a red overshirt, along with the usual combadge and the rank pips signifying him as captain on his turtleneck. Hakyeon smooths out his black slacks and looks himself over once more, before heading to the main conference room.

Upon entering the conference room, two first officers are already there in a casual conversation by the replicator. Science officer Lee and counselor Kim are seeming to enjoy some warm Bajoran green tea along with their chat.

Officer Lee is a friendly man. He graduated from the academy the year before Hakyeon. He’s just a smidge taller than the captain, and has a fit build with wide shoulders. However his smile and eyes are warm and inviting, making him approachable.

They’ve known each other for quite some time, but this was their first long-term assignment together. Hakyeon was glad to have him as second in command, as Jinki is a natural and compassionate leader; people easily trust him. As well as being second in command, he’s also the head science officer, specializing in exo-zoology and veterinary science. Which makes sense considering the mission of the vessel.

Counselor Kim graduated from the academy the same year as Hakyeon, but they didn’t know each other well then. While Hakyeon went on different assignments to gain experience, the Counselor went on to accomplish degrees in both Psychiatry and Sociology. Jonghyun was a well educated man, and well qualified for this assignment.

His eyes have a kind look to them, reflecting his empathetic nature. He’s shorter than the other two men, but still has a muscular build as well. His hair is dyed a light pink, complimenting his soft features.

The two Earth natives notice the captain’s presence, and go to greet him with a shake of the hand and polite smiles. The three of them then sit down at the long conference table and wait for the other officers to arrive.

Hakyeon looks arounds the sleek conference room. The glass table was handmade on earth with a dark wood frame, white chairs accompany the table. Two large windows overlooking the runway and the other spacecraft, several screens and computers are on the opposite wall to show information in future meetings. The walls have a charcoal grey paint, matching the flat carpet. As he looks about the room, Hakyeon’s sense of excitement for what they’ll discover in this ship grows stronger.

Another officer enters the room - Officer Kim, who’s in charge of engineering and operations. Hakyeon is glad to have him on his team, as Officer Kim has extensive knowledge on engineering. Wonshik graduated at the top of his class, and has even worked on non-Starfleet ships before. Hakyeon once had an assignment with him before, and is glad to see him again.

Officer Kim is a tall and lean man. His black hair is styled up, drawing attention to his unique features. His eyes are a dark brown with strong eyebrows, his nose long with a high bridge, and has sunkissed, soft skin. His smile is also quite charming and friendly as he greets the others.

Hakyeon stands up to greet him as well as the other two officers. While they’re greeting him, the last two officers join them. Officer Choi and Officer Jung greet everyone else politely, before sitting down at the table.

Officer Choi is head of security, and is noted for his prowess in martial arts. Many people find him intimidating at first, but Hakyeon has learnt from officers who’ve worked with him that Minho is actually a very kind and patient man, but firm when he needs to be. Which is exactly what Hakyeon would like for his security officer.

At first glance you can see why people may be intimidated, Minho is rather muscular and has a dominant aura to him, one you can expect from the head of security. But his eyes are deep and alluring, lips full and soft, his hair a dark brown and styled neatly, overall he has a very handsome face.

Officer Jung is the head medical officer, a skilled and curious doctor. Officer Jung had just transferred from their sister ship Astrolight S.S., only being a doctor there for four months before being offered head medical officer on Starlight S.S. Hakyeon has heard good things about Taekwoon, and is looking forward to having him as a crewmate.

He’s tall and broad, but his mannerisms are anything but intimidating. He greets himself shyly, with a small polite smile. Taekwoon has prominent cheekbones, and a freckle under his left eye. His jet black hair is parted down the middle, and brushes his shoulders. His dark eyes twinkle like the night sky, full of excitement.

“Since it looks like we’re all here, might as well start the meeting.” Hakyeon says sitting at the head of the table; the other officers sit down and turn to him attentively. He picks up the tablet, opening a document with the general information of each officer. “This is just a general meeting for going over the responsibilities each of us have once again. If you need any last minute accommodations, this is the time to speak up.”

The meeting goes by faster than Hakyeon expected, although it’s mainly just to make sure everyone will settle in well. His first officers are attentive, professional, and seem to get along quite well for a team that’s just beginning to work together. The captain feels a bit of relief to know that his crewmates seem to be a good match, not only with their roles but with each other as coworkers.

By the time the meeting has ended, it’s noon - but it isn’t time for lunch quite yet. The spacecraft is finally being prepared to launch into orbit. The captain and first officers hurry to the bridge, and go to their assigned sections.

The moment Hakyeon sits in the grey captain’s seat, it finally feels real. He’s a captain, and his ship is preparing for it’s mission. He looks around at his crew, the officers already focused on preparing for lift off.

Science officer Lee is sitting beside him, already logged into the admin computer in front of him making final preparations. Officer Kim and Officer Choi are at their computer stations beside each other to the left of the captain, already seeming to be in a lighthearted game of competing who will finish their final preparation tasks first.

Officer Jung and Counselor Kim are on the right side, their stations mirroring Officers Kim and Choi. Taekwoon makes sure everything is ready to go on his side, before giving the captain a nod that he’s ready for lift off.

“All of the main personnel and first officers are boarded and accounted for, Captain.” Officer Lee reports, going through the list on his computer. “The lower officers and non personnel will come by shuttlecraft within thirty minutes after we’ve launched to orbit.”

“All systems online and functioning, Sir.” Wonshik states, and then checks an alert coming through his computer. “Communications are open with the control tower. They’re saying we’ll be lifting off within two minutes at their signal.”

Hakyeon acknowledges him, and looks to the main screen at the forefront of the bridge. The Starfleet control tower in front of them tells them to yield while a smaller spacecraft makes it’s way to lift off. Soon, the control tower is telling them to start their lift off procedures. The first officers quickly coordinate together to gear up the starship for it’s first true flight.

“We’re ready to take flight, Captain.” Wonshik says, reading the information coming in from the tower. “They’re ready for us as well. At your command, Sir.”

“Engage.” The captain smiles proudly, as he confirms the command.

His officers give acknowledgement as they begin the process. The spacecraft starts to move down the runway, the tower giving the green light. Within a matter of seconds, it lifts off the ground as the engines fire up, they’re powerful but are only a slight hum in the background for the officers on the bridge. Wonshik announces they’re now in the air and heading for orbit, as the ground below them quickly becomes distant. Even though the spaceship is going at a high velocity through the atmosphere, it smoothly flies as expected.

They successfully make it to orbit, the piloting officer sets in the appropriate coordinates to slowly orbit the planet. Officer Lee sends a communication that the remaining personnel can come by shuttle when they’re ready.

“Captain, we’ll be ready to leave for our first assignment once the rest of the personnel board.” Jinki says, his face showing excitement as well. “I already have the coordinates to Phang-53XQ once we’re ready.”

“Oh good, thank you.” Hakyeon replies, and then turns to the counselor. “Counselor, once the personnel arrive, will you come greet them with me? I would like to make sure they know where their stations and quarters are before we set on the mission.”

“Of course, Sir.” Jonghyun nods and gives a smile, before turning to the medical officer and continuing their conversation about the rather new technology in the ship’s medbay.

After twenty minutes, the remaining crew members and personnel started to arrive. Jonghyun followed the captain to the docking bay, arriving just in time to greet their peers. The ensigns, crew members, and other personnel successfully board the ship, greeting the counselor and captain. The security officers make sure that everyone is accounted for in the process.

They also plan to pick up other officers waiting on space stations along the way to their first mission, and are expecting to have some visitors and passengers during their travels. Such as scientists, researchers, and so on to help them with their missions. But for now, this will be their base crew.

After making sure everyone has safely boarded, the security officers along with Hakyeon and Jonghyun help everyone find their way to their own quarters. For some ensigns, this is their first project outside of the academy. Hakyeon hopes he can be a captain that guides them, as he knows how it felt to be a brand new ensign getting your first assignment. A good role model is important for them.

It surprisingly doesn't take long for everyone to board and find their quarters, and soon enough Jonghyun and Hakyeon are back on the bridge. Once they're back in their seats, the Starlight S.S. is fully prepared to take off for their first ever mission.

"All ready to go, Sir." Wonshik states, swiveling his chair to turn to the captain. "At your command."

"Engage, full impulse." Hakyeon gives an assured nod, and crosses his legs. After a short moment, the main screen shows them finally departing from Earth. The planet quickly becomes distant as they make their way out of the familiar solar system most of them call home.

After making it out of the solar system, they change to a low warp speed as they head towards their destination. Their first mission is rather standard, a simple two week survey of an uninhabited planet that's full of green life.

Their destination planet is quite a few light years away from Earth, but the Starlight will be able to make it within three days. After all, they aren't in a big rush. While the planet doesn't have any humanoid species or the like, it does have a few species of small animals. So Commander Lee will have some research ahead of him on Phang-53XQ. Overall, it seems like it'll be a normal research trip, nothing too exciting for their first mission.

The rest of the day goes smoothly, especially for a new crew on a new ship. There's no major systems on their route, so they thankfully don't bump into anyone unexpectedly. Their first shift is long, but goes well.

Hakyeon's shift finally comes to an end at 2200 hours. Although he was excited for his first shift as captain it has been a long work day, so he's thankful to take a break after such long hours. As tired as he is, the captain looks forward to what his next day will hold for him. Before he can make it to his quarters to rest, Officer Choi catches up with him in the hallway.

"Captain, a few of us are going to the lounge to celebrate our first day." The tall officer gives him an expecting look. "Would you care to join us? You don't have to stay for long."

"Ah, the lounge. I haven't seen it yet in action." Hakyeon forgot for a moment that they have a lounge on the ship. He wasn't much for drinking, but since it was a successful day, it seems right to celebrate. "I'll go for a bit, I do have an early day tomorrow though. And please, call me Hakyeon when off duty."

Minho gives him a smile, before walking to the new lounge together. While on the way, Minho tells him about how Wonshik is much more clumsy than he originally thought. Which is quite funny to think, considering how the officer can be quite intimidating at first. Although Hakyeon knows once you get to know Wonshik, he's a loveable and dorky man with a passion for his career.

Once they approach the entrance to the lounge, they hear the sound of people talking and laughing, as well as pleasant jazzy music. The lounge is near several other shops and a canteen, but they seem to be closed as it's a late hour.

Above the entrance is a sign with elegant writing in blue ink stating the name of the lounge - Star Lounge. Once they're inside, Hakyeon thinks to himself that it definitely seems livelier than when he saw in during the tour. Several officers are also there enjoying being off duty while drinking, eating, and being sociable together.

The walls are a dark shimmering blue with art depicting silver crescent moons, providing a celestial theme - suiting the name of the ship. Thankfully, the theme is done in a way that isn't tacky or over the top, but instead gives the place a nice atmosphere. The window on the right wall views the glittering stars they’re passing by, adding to the theme. The tables have black tablecloths with silver edges, along with elegantly carved wooden chairs that’ve been painted black. There’s also a designated space for people to dance along to the music.

A few officers sitting by the long bar look over to them, waving to them to come join them. Hakyeon recognizes one of them as Taekwoon, so that must be the group that Minho mentioned they were joining. Minho walks the captain over and greets his friends with a wide smile.

"Taekwoon, you already know Hakyeon." Minho nods to him, before turning to the other more unfamiliar faces. "Hakyeon, this is Hongbin - an engineering officer, Hongbin you know the Captain."

Hongbin is a rather handsome man, with ideal proportions. As he looks up from his seat to the captain standing before him, he shows off his dimples and strong jawline with a slight smile.

"Ah yes, I believe I've seen you before." Hakyeon now remembering his face, he's probably seen him with Wonshik. He shakes his hand politely, returning the smile.

"And this is Kibum, you've also met him before." Minho gestures to the man next to Hongbin, a man with fierce but soft features, a slight scar on his eyebrow. Freckles decorate his cheeks, and his eyes are a warm brown. Kibum is a science officer, his speciality being botany and herbology.

"Nice to meet you again, Captain." Kibum gives a small nod and smile, gesturing to the empty barstool between him and Hongbin. Hakyeon takes the invitation, sitting beside him as Minho sits between Taekwoon and Kibum.

"Oh Hakyeon, this is Jaehwan." Minho introduces the man sitting to Taekwoon's right, who's sipping on a blue cocktail. He has boyish features and a nice side profile. His chestnut hair is slightly styled back, showing off his facial features. "He's another science officer."

"Hello, nice to meet you captain!" The man says chirpily with a smile. Hakyeon thinks he seems quite friendly. The captain greets him back, glad to meet more of his officers. He hopes he can have a good relationship with his crew.

The bartender walks over, throwing his black rag onto his shoulder. His hair is dyed a silvery blue, and his eyelids are decorated with a black eye powder, making his brown eyes look more fierce. He has a blue uniform on, matching the theme of the lounge. His name tag on his chest says 'Taemin.' If Hakyeon remembers correctly, he’s also the co-owner of the lounge.

"Is there anything I can make for you, gents?" He looks between Minho and Hakyeon. Hakyeon orders a glass of water, while Minho orders a drink the captain hasn't heard of before. The bartender nods, before walking off to make their drinks.

The men make small talk about how their first shifts went. Kibum raves about the Gardens - a botanical garden along with an arboretum that they have on the ship. Hakyeon has visited it once before, and was also amazed at the selections of diverse greenlife that they have there.

The designers of the ship thought it was important to have such a garden on a scientific research ship. What better way to study botany than to have plants from different worlds in one place? It is quite spectacular.

Kibum talks about how they might be able to expand it, once they've been on a few research missions and have taken samples from those worlds. He seems to look forward to studying how those plants live amongst others.

"How are we going to fit more plants there?" Jaehwan gives a slight laugh. "It's already so full of plants as it is, we'll have to build a second garden."

"A second garden it is then." Kibum replies, giving a sly smile while sipping his drink. "That really isn't a bad idea."

"Will you stop giving him ideas, Jaehwan?" Taekwoon laughs. "He would build a forest on this ship if he could."

"And yet another great idea!" Kibum exclaims, as Taekwoon sighs. Everyone has a good laugh at that, while Taekwoon shakes his head.

The captain spends around an hour with the officers in the lounge, getting to know them a bit better doing so. They eat a late dinner together, Kibum recommending their classic Italian food options.

Once Hakyeon’s watch strikes 2300 hours, he decides it's a good time to finally head towards his quarters. He says goodbye to the other men, and wishes them a good night before exiting the lounge.

Once he steps into his quiet quarters, Hakyeon gives a sigh of relief. It has been a rather long and exciting day, so his body is tired. Not to mention he has to report for his next shift at 0700 hours. so the sooner he gets to sleep the better. It’ll likely be another long and exciting day.

Hakyeon changes into his pajamas, and hangs his uniform up on the clothes rank next to his bed to avoid wrinkles. He walks over to his bed, running his hand over the soft and velvety maroon comforter. This is going to be his new home. It doesn't feel like it yet, but the captain feels as though he'll adjust to it well. Over the next few years, it’ll become what he’ll call home - even if he’s always traveling.

As he turns off the lights and ends his day, Hakyeon can't help wonder what this new chapter in his life has in store for him.


	2. Captain's Personal Log: 001

Captain's log, personal. Log number 001.

Today was the first day of Starlight S.S.'s journey of research and discovery. I'm glad to report that it has gone smoothly, things are looking well for this ship and it's crew.

We will reach Phang-53XQ within three days, and if things go accordingly we will be there for two weeks. After that we'll dock at the space station Roje Two and report our findings there before heading to our next survey. We're also picking up another officer there, Officer Zhang I believe. He’s a Lieutenant Junior Grade, but he seems to have potential so I’m looking forward to having him on my team.

There's not much to report on, as we've barely begun our journey on this ship. Although it may be early to say since it's the first day, it does seem promising. I think how we work together on the first few missions will really show how we work together as a team, and what the future of this ship will be like.

As for the crew, they seem to be getting along quite well. Some I've met before, the others I have only heard about. I can say we do have many interesting characters here, so I don't think it'll be anything near dull or mundane once our adventure truly starts. Even my first officers have very different personalities from what I can tell so far.

My security officer Minho, and my chief of operations Wonshik, both seem to be very straightforward, strong willed, and hardworking. They both seem to have a strong passion for their career and responsibilities. They appear to already have a lighthearted competition between them, even though they're heads of different departments.

Jung Taekwoon however, seems to be much more quiet than them. He tends to observe more than anything, and only speaks when necessary. I heard he's quite skilled and curious, so I do have faith in him to be a good doctor for the ship.

He seems to have taken a liking to the ship's counselor, Kim Jonghyun. They seem to have good conversation over the physiological differences between humanoid species. When not on the bridge, they're in the medical bay together working together with a flow that's quite impressive considering this is their first ever assignment together.

Lee Jinki is the officer that I personally know best, through the multiple surveys that we've done together. He has such a deep passion for the sciences, especially anything that has to do with animals. He's a very caring man, and it clearly shows in his work. Although he's a science officer, he has shown great skill in command as well. It comes naturally to him as he works well with people, they open up to him and trust him quickly. It seems to be an inherent talent.

I'd say we have a similar style of leadership as we're both understanding and considerate, I feel like he's got slightly different strong points than I do. I think that's a good thing, as we're the same but also different in our own ways. I hope that this will benefit our team as well. Personally, I’m looking forward to working with him and spending more time together after being apart for so long.

Only time will tell how we work together. We've all been in high moods, which is a good thing. But when stressful times come, that will really test us as a team. While I want our missions to go smoothly, I know we'll also face challenges along the way. Both personally and collectively.

Before we face any hardships or challenges, I wish to become closer with my team. I think the better we know each other, the better our team will become - through both hardships and good days.

I'll update once we arrive at Phang-53XQ, we're expecting it'll be a simple survey. But nonetheless I'm looking forward to working with my officers on our first assignment together.

Computer, end log.


	3. Taekwoon's Personal Log: 001

Medical Officer's log, personal. Log number 001.

Today was my first day on the Starlight S.S. Is it bad that I already miss the crew of Astrolight? On the other hand, I'm excited for this assignment. Besides, this is my first time being the first medical officer.

I'm very nervous, too. It's a very large ship, but I'm confident in my fellow medical officers. They all seem to have good potential. I couldn't do this alone, so I have to trust my peers. Speaking of which, the ship counselor has been friendly towards me, and I already feel comfortable around him. I feel relieved in a way.

It usually takes me quite some time to warm up to new crewmates; which is part of why I was anxious to transfer, and why I already miss my old crew. But Jonghyun seems to be genuinely interested to be not only my peer, but a friend. It's only the first day and he's already made me feel somewhat comfortable here. Many other officers seemed to have worked together before being assigned to the Starlight, so for a moment I was afraid that I may feel like an outsider among them.

As for the captain, I haven't spoken to him too much outside of our duties yet. I did see him in the lounge, Minho invited me to go there to celebrate our first day on the Starlight. But since this is a new circle for me, I wasn't as talkative as they were. Although I'm thankful Minho thought of me when he invited me. I hope I didn't come off as too standoffish.

To be honest, I find it hard to approach the other first officers in general. Jonghyun approached me first, and considering we're both in medical science we have common ground to talk about. The other officers tend to be more outgoing than I am, while I'm much more introverted.

I suppose this will be like most other assignments, which it'll take me a while to get adjusted and comfortable with them. Although I'm glad I have a more extraverted peer that could help me get to know the others. Besides, Officer Lee is a science officer as well. Even though I'm a doctor for humanoids and he's a doctor for animals, that's still something we have in common.

Besides, I think I'll have time and the opportunities to get to know the other officers. We have our first survey coming up in just a few days, so I'll be working with them on a more hands on assignment. I’ll make another log then.

Officer Jung Taekwoon.


	4. Minho's Personal Log: 001

Security Officer's Log, personal. log Number 001.

Today was the first day on Starlight S.S. It was a slow first day, but that's a good thing considering there weren't any hitches or bumps. I think I can speak for everyone on board that we’re looking forward to the journeys on this new ship.

Speaking of fellow crewmates, my fellow security officers seem more than competent at their job. We have a well sized security team, although there's likely not going to be any troublemakers making our job difficult anyway. I had a debriefing meeting with the security officers in the afternoon, and it seemed to go over well. I hope to lead them well.

Officer Kim, the head of operations is seeming to be a very interesting man. He's also competitive like me, which has made us start a game of friendly competition of who's more efficient at their job. Which is hard since I've discovered he has confidence for a reason. I actually find myself looking forward to getting to know him more.

Meanwhile the captain seems to be a decent leader so far as well. I was surprised to see a captain his age, although being head of security on a large ship is uncommon at my age too. But I have trust in him, the man seems organized and has a want to have a good working relationship with his officers. I can’t say that for some captains I’ve met, unfortunately.

At the end of our shift, I invited him to drink with some other officers at the lounge. I hope that can become a tradition for the first officers. After all, these will be the people I’ll be working with for the foreseeable future; I want to have a good relationship with them. The captain didn't stay as long as the others, but I expected him to be the most responsible and keep the early morning shift in mind. Meanwhile the others and I stayed until 0100 hours, thankfully none of us drank too much.

Tomorrow once I'm off shift, I've planned a holosuite program with some of my peers, including one of the engineering officers - Officer Lee. Even though he's an engineer, he did say he could pack a good punch - so I've decided on one of my favorite martial arts programs. We’ll see how he keeps up with it.

We'll be arriving at the first planet the science officers will be surveying soon. I'll be going with my security officers, just to make sure they'll be safe and nothing unexpected will happen. The planet was charted a few months ago, but hasn't had any surveys on the wildlife or plant life yet. So it'll be our job to research and log our findings there. It seems a lot of exploration awaits us.

Computer, end log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying these personal logs.. I swear I'll upload a regular chapter soon lol. I hope to use these personal logs as a way for the characters to get more introspective and well.. personal. Also I've made it a personal goal to update this once or twice a month, buuut we'll se how that goes lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vixxiah)! please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed/want to read more!


End file.
